


Welcome To Hell

by RedWing221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Demon, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Human, angel - Freeform, apocolypse, lucifer has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWing221/pseuds/RedWing221
Summary: "There are tons of angels in the Bible, but only four of them have names, three of which are Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel who's the fourth?""Lucifer. People forget that he's an angel, a fallen one, but an angel still. He's not some little red man with horns and cloven hooves, nuh-uh, he's a beautiful fallen angel." And with that said she picks up the machete that she kept on the floor and takes the young girls head clean off, with a single swing. Blood splatters everywhere but that only seems to make the excitement grow for the blonde as she lets out a giggle, watching with fascination as the blood ran down.





	Welcome To Hell

  

There was a small cottage on a hill that everyone in the town avoided. It looked pleasant from the outside, with grass greener than anyone has ever seen and flower beds that were dotted around with beautiful and exotic flowers that were well kept. Nobody could understand why they avoided the house, it was a mystery to them. Yes, they have seen the lovely young lady that lived in the home around, the brunette would always have a soft smile on her face and a skip in her step, and yet they avoided her. The girl seemed happier from that. 

It was until one day that her happy life alone was interrupted, by a strange man in a trenchcoat who seemed to have just appeared in her living room. His voice was gruff when he addressed her, his eyes kind and old. The eyes seemed older the man himself. 

 "Castiel." Orianna nodded towards the man when she stepped into her home. It came as no surprise to see the man, she could sense the angels' aura from a mile away. "Why are you here?" 

"The battle! Between Michael and Lucifer-"

"I know, Castiel, Uncle Gabriel already came to speak to me about that, and I will repeat to you what I said to him. I wish to have no part in this battle. It is not my fight and neither is it yours, leave them be!" She sighed, looking up to one of her fathers younger brothers. 

"Orianna please, we need your help."

"You have the Winchesters do you not? As long as you can manipulate their vessels they cannot fight. Keep Sam and Dean from agreeing and your problem is solved. Now please leave Castiel."

"Orianna, how long are you going to hide in your cottage? it has been centuries since you have left, since you have spoken to anyone. We have given you your space but now I ask you, please join us, help us defeat your father." Castiel pleaded, looking down at his niece. 

"Help Heaven you mean? The same people that have shunned me, attempted to kill me, all for what? For being a Nephilim, the daughter of Lucifer? Was it my decision? No. Did I want to be hunted my whole life? NO!" Orianna growled, her eyes flashing red. "If it wasn't for Uncle Gabriel I would not have been alive right now. If I remember correctly you were one of the angels sent to kill me, and you failed." 

"Orianna-"

"I'm not one for holding grudges Castiel, I may be his daughter, but I try to be better than him. If you need my help, call, but only if its an emergency."

"There is an emergency now, I need your help."

"Really Castiel? Really?"


End file.
